1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of code optimization. More specifically, the present invention relates to a web based code tuning service.
2. Description of the Related Art
Code authors/editors, such as independent software vendors (ISVs), application developers, technical consultants, other engineers, etc., invest vast amounts of time trying to improve the performance of software. The code authors/editors typically test increasing levels of optimization to gain the most performance optimization for a given piece of software. Unfortunately, the employment of increasing levels of optimization are not always successful. Errors in the code (e.g., uninitialized variables) that may not have previously affected execution prior to application of a code development option, are now exposed by utilization of the code development option (e.g., compiler flag). Instead of or in addition to errors in code, a code development tool may have an error. Discovering these errors in either or both of code and a code development tool is tedious and difficult, especially in larger code. Typically, a code editor/author cannot afford to expend the resources to investigate such errors and instead accepts a version of the code processed by a code development tool without the problematic options, thus foregoing the benefits offered by the options and, most likely, higher level options.